


A fate that may not be Comforting

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Writing, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: You accomplished it. Your goal. Your life existence. Purpose.And all you feel is nothing but seething cold numbness





	A fate that may not be Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, but i love Shirogane.

~~NULL~~ had been overlooked her entire life, fading into the background.

 

She had a chance to be who she wanted, who she'd been admiring her entire life.

 

~~NULL~~ would be, no,  _ is  _ a perfect carbon copy of the original mastermind.

 

_ No, she'd be better. _

 

~~NULL~~ **_is Junko Enoshima_ **

 

**_Her entire existence led up to this moment._ **

 

So as she reveals herself as the fated Mastermind.

 

As she sees the fear and betrayal in her “classmates” eyes.

 

As she perfectly portrays the moment her existence is meant for.

 

**_Why did she feel_ ** **_nothing_ ** **_at all?_ **


End file.
